Secrets
by EatSleepBlog
Summary: Russia finds out Germany's secret. Will this new knowledge make Russia feel a different way about Germany? RusGer.
1. Chapter 1

"I want to take my brother's place." Germany said to the Allies. Germany had surrendered and know it was time for the consequences. America, England and France would get Germany and Russia would get Prussia but Germany didn't like that. The room was silent as the Allies thought it over. Prussia and Germany sat and watched them discuss it. From the looks of it England, France and Russia didn't have a problem with but America didn't like the idea.

"No, Germany is the west which means we get him." They heard America say.

"It doesn't matter who they are, they're still two halves of Germany it doesn't matter who goes where." England retorted.

"I don't mind getting Germany." Russia spoke up.

"No, Germany belongs to us!" America wouldn't back down.

"America it's three to one and Germany is already fine with it." America didn't have anything to back him up so he only nodded. They rest nodded back then Russia turned to look at Germany.

"Well hurry up and say your goodbyes, I'll be in the hallway." Germany nodded then watched Russia leave the room. As soon as he left Germany turned to Prussia and gave him a hug.

" I guess this will be last time we see each other in a while." Prussia said.

"Yeah." They let go of each other but didn't break eye contact.

"Be careful." Germany got a smirk in response.

"I'm always careful!" Germany couldn't help the little smirk that appears on his face. He got up and turned back to the remaining Allies.

"Don't let him do something stupid." Germany told them.

"That's going to be hard to do." England responded.

"Hey!" Prussia spoke up. America walked over and put his hand in Germany's shoulder.

"If he does anything to you don't hesitate to call me because I'll be over there in a second." Germany nodded. He made his way to the door he turned back to Prussia.

" Ich liebe dich Bruder." He said before leaving.

* * *

The car ride was quiet as Russia and Germany sat in the back seat going to Germany's house in the East. They both were looking out their windows watching destroyed buildings, dead, sick and starving people being left behind. The sights broke Germany's heart. Russia on the other hand still had his fake smile plastered on his face. He did feel sorry for the people. He was never mad at the people, he was just mad at the German government and military. He took a quick peek at Germany and saw that he was leaning against the window asleep. He looked younger and more peaceful when he was asleep Russia thought. But there was something about Germany that Russia just couldn't put in place. Russia decided not to think about it and fell asleep also. Once they got to the house Germany showed him around then went directly to his room. Russia went to his new office to make phone call. As soon as Germany arrived to his room he collapsed on his bed. His whole body hurt and he was hungry, there was barely any food in his country. After a couple minutes Germany decided to change out his clothes and go to bed but not before making a phone call.

"Hallo?" Prussia answered.

"Prussia it's me."

"Oh hey there! What's up?"

"I was just calling to see how things went after you got home."

"Everything went well but I was so bored, all we did was sit down and talk."

"Well, I'm glad everything is okay."

"How's everything with you?"

"Once we got home I showed Russia where everything was and that's it. I'm about to change into my pajamas and go to bed."

"Alright then, good night Germany."

"Good night." With that Germany hung up the phone. He changed his clothes then went to see Russia. He checked his bedroom first but he wasn't there so he checked the office. There Russia was hunched over his desk doing paper work. Germany knocked on the door causing Russia to look up.

"Yes?" Russia asked. "I just wanted to tell you I was going to bed." Germany answered.

"Okay." Russia went back to doing his paperwork.

"Also, I don't have that much food in there. Sorry." Russia looked back up.

"It's fine." Russia answered.

"Okay then, good night."

"Good night."

* * *

Germany woke a little weaker than yesterday and the his stomach was growling more. He dragged himself out of bed and walked into the kitchen to see Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, Poland and Hungary all sitting at the table talking. When they saw Germany they stopped. Hungary jumped out of her seat and ran over to hug him.

"Germany, how are you!" She had him in a bone crunching hug.

"I'm doing fine." He answered. She let go of him and went back to her seat.

"Good Morning, Germany. How did you sleep?"

"Good." He answered sitting down next to Hungary.

"That's good. I've decided we're all going to be staying in the same house so I can keep an eye on all of you. Since East Germany is my territory for now and I have to keep a close eye on him, we're all going to be leaving here." Russia explained. Everybody nodded.

"But I have little to no food, how will you we eat?" Germany asked.

"Don't worry about it." Russia answered. It was silent as everybody sat there at the table. Germany tried keeping his head and his eyes opened, he felt tired and sick. "Excuse me." Germany got up and started walking towards his room.

"Where are you going?" Russia asked.

"Back to bed." Germany answered. As soon as Germany went back to his room Russia put his head in his hands.

"What's wrong Russia?" Ukraine asked.

"There's something about Germany that I just can't seem to place."

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time out your day to read this, I hope you like so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

Germany woke up to darkness filling his room, he looked at his window and saw stars. He realized that it was night time. Since he wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon he decided he was going to sit in the outside.

He went to the backyard and saw that somebody was already out there. He walked up to the person and saw that it was Hungary. She turned and saw that he was standing next to her.

"You finally woke up." She said looking at the sky.

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep?" He asked. Hungary nodded.

"I miss Austria." She said, Germany could hear the sadness.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss him too." That alone made Hungary smile a bit.

"When are you going to tell them your secret?" Hungary asked which caught Germany off guard.

"I don't know? Why do you ask?"

"I think Russia might be on to you, he knows something is different about you and I'm pretty sure he's not going to rest until he figures it out." That alone made Germany worried, he wasn't ready for his secret to be found out.

"I'll try to tell them soon but I'm just really scared. I'm mean this is a secret I kept my whole life. I'm use to living this way, how will I live with the change?" Hungary had a look of understanding while Germany was talking.

"I know exactly where you're coming from, I went through kind of the same thing you are going through. When you tell them you're going to feel much better. The change is going to be hard but you'll get through it, I'll always be here to help."

Hungary gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you." Hungary nodded. After a while of looking at the stars Hungary started to yawn.

"I think it's time for me to go to sleep. Good night."

"Good night." Germany still looking at the stars, he heard her walk back into the house. Germany felt his legs shaking and he knew he couldn't stand any longer. He made his way over the bench and plopped down, he lifted his legs and put them on the bench.

He couldn't get up any more because he was getting weaker and weaker by the day. He laid there on the bench and he could hear the crying and screams of his people.

He laid there looking up at the sky. How was he going to tell them? How was he going to live with the change? Were they going to look at him differently? Germany decided not to think about it anymore, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile Russia was in the window watching as the whole thing went down. 'So there is something different about him. Maybe the secret is what's different about him.'

Russia thought as he watched the man lay down on the bench. Russia has noticed a lot a things about Germany. He noticed that his face is naturally full, he noticed that he has more grace than a man has, he's noticed that his hips sway more and he's noticed that his ass is higher and rounder.

Yes Russia stares at Germany's ass because, it's a nice ass. Who wouldn't stare at his ass? Out of all the asses Russia has seen in his life, Germany's is in the top 3. Russia liked nice asses.

* * *

Germany woke up confused, he was in his room. Why was he in his room? Didn't he fall asleep outside.

"I carried you to bed." He heard someone say, He looked at the doorway and saw Russia standing there.

"Thank you." He started sitting up so he could get out of bed.

"I don't think you should get up, it looks like you can barely stand." Russia said as watched Germany try to get up.

"I'm fine." Germany managed to get up and he felt his legs shake but he ignored it. He tried to take a step but he lost his balance and was sent crashing to the floor.

When he felt Russia's hand pet his head he let out a groan.

"Silly Germany, I told not to stand up." He groaned louder at the statement. He was caught off guard when he felt himself being picked up. Russia had picked him up placed him back onto the bed.

"Now stay put." Russia said with cheer in his voice, but he knew that was a command.

"But I need to eat and how will I go to the bathroom?"

"I'll have Lithuania take care of you." Germany didn't like that idea, he didn't want to be waited on but he knew there wasn't going to be an argument.

"Fine." He finally responded.

"Good, now I'm going to be gone for a few weeks because I have a meeting with China. I've already told the others this, don't think since I'm gone that means you guys can do what you want. I'll know if something happens, I have eyes and ears everywhere." Russia suddenly had gotten dark.

"I understand."

"Good! Now just relax and Lithuania will be here shortly with breakfast." He was back to his regular self. Germany could only stare. When Russia walked out the room he let out a breath he didn't even know he was keeping in.

* * *

Germany was staring off into space when he heard a knock, he looked to see Lithuania standing in the doorway with a tray in his hands.

"Good morning Lithuania."

"G-good morning Mr. Germany." He was shaking for some unknown reason.

"Just call me Germany." Germany gave him a little smile which helped him calm down.

"Okay then, Germany." He made his way quickly over to Germany's side and placed the tray on his lap.

"Thank you." Lithuania watched Germany eat with a look as if he wanted to say something but was too scared to do it.

"Why did you do it?" Lithuania asked quickly making Germany confused.

"What?"

"Why did you do it, why did you choose to stay with Russia?" Lithuania looked at him like he was crazy. Germany didn't understand what the big deal was.

"Simple, I know my brother and Russia don't like each other and they would probably fight twenty-four seven. I don't feel like listening to my brother talk about all the fights they would get into because I'm tired of fighting, I'm tired of war. I'm tired of violence in general." Germany explained.

Lithuania understood what Germany was saying. After being in a war that nearly destroyed all Europe, you get sick of the violence.

"I see." Is what Lithuania could only respond with. They sat in silence as Germany finished his breakfast.

"How do you it?" Lithuania asked.

"How do I do what?" Germany was confused, what was with all these questions?

"Russia said he feels like you're hiding something from him, how do you manage to do that? How do you hide stuff from Russia?" Germany froze, so Russia was on to him. He couldn't have Russia finding out before he was ready to tell anybody.

"I-I'm not hiding anything." Germany answered. Lithuania had a look of sympathy.

"You don't have to lie, I know you've managed to keep whatever you're hiding hidden from Russia for a while but he will find out. You need to tell him soon because you don't want him to find out on his own, there will be consequences." Lithuania warned. Since Germany didn't respond he took his tray and left leaving a scared Germany alone.

* * *

Russia was sitting in the backseat of the car looking out the window with his usual smile on his face. 'I will find out your secret silly little German.'

* * *

**I finally updated! Sorry I took so long it's just I've been lazy. I've been having trouble coming up with ideas for this story and I'm pretty sure you have an idea of what Germany's secret is. If you look at my bio you'll understand, also last night I was talking to my friend on tumblr about ideas for my story. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

Germany started to enjoy Lithuania taking care of him. Whenever he came in with his food, they would have little conversations. He would help him to the bathroom so he

could do whatever he needed to do. He always asked if he needed any assistance but he would kindly decline, but he was always outside the door incase something

happened. Whenever he took showers he was always careful so he wouldn't fall so Lithuania wouldn't come in and help. It was getting harder though, he could barelystand anymore.

Today was worse than before, he nearly made Lithuania and him fall on his way to the bathroom. Once he finally made to the bathroom he fell.

"Why don't you just let me wash you." Lithuania asked helping him up.

"No. I'm fine. I can wash myself, thank you."

"But Germany you can barely stand! You can't even get up without somebody helping you!" Lithuania pushed.

"I told you I'm fine, if I need help I'll call you." He knew was lying, he wouldn't call help even if he needed it. Lithuania did back off though and let him do what he needed to do.

As soon as he left, Germany started having trouble getting undressed. He would lose his balance easily everytime he tried taking off an article of clothing. His underwear

was the last thing to come off and once he took it off he fell. He used the side of the tub to lift himself up, it took a lot but he managed to do it. When he bent over to turn

the water on he was gripping the wall so hard his knuckles started hurting. At first when he was in the shower it was going fine, until he dropped the soap. He looked

at the soap as if it was going to fly back into his hands. He knew that he couldn't pick it up but he knew Lithuania couldn't either. He decided picking it up was the best

option even though it was risky. When he bent over to try and grab it, the soap slipped out his hands. He tried picking it up again but failed. Once he finally got the soap he straightened but then fell back.

'Fuck.' He mentally cursed.

"Germany, is everything okay in there?" Lithuania asked through the door.

"Yes, everything's fine." Germany tried pushing himself up he got tired fast and gave up. He then grabbed onto the shower curtains and tried to pull himself up. He was

almost to his knees when the shower curtains fell. Germany never weak in his life, he couldn't even get of a damn bathtub. He was on the verge of tears when he heard Lithuania.

"I don't care what you say, I'm coming -" Lithuania said coming in. He paused when he saw Germany.

"Oh my God."

**Sorry this is a short chapter, I didn't really write here. I'm pretty sure you guys know what's going to happen next. I'm also that I'm late with the update, I've just been really lazy lately. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. Please leave a review, I wanna know how you guys like it. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell!" Lithuania yelled as he was pacing back and forth in Germany's room. Germany only sat the bed with his head barried in his hands. Lithuania had just helped Germany out the bathtub after he fell and he had seen something shocking.

"Can you calm down for a minute?" Lithuania stopped pacing and looked Germany like he was a mad man.

"Calm down? Calm down? How can I calm down after what I saw!" Germany didn't know how to respond so he only looked at him with pleading eyes. Lithuania saw the look Germany gave him and sighed, he sat down next to Germany.

"So you were hiding something." Lithuania said looking at the ground, Germany gave a faint nod.

"How long have you been living like this?"

"Ever since I was created."

"Does anybody else know?"

"Prussia, Hungary and America."

"How did America find out."

"After the first war America and I gotten closer even though our countries weren't on good terms. One day we were talking and I told him." Germany shrugged as if it was so simple.

"You make it sound so simple."

"Because it was simple."

"How," Lithuania shot up from the bed. "how can you easily tell somebody something like that! For Gods sakes you went to war against him, he could've told everybody the Allies side! Hell, he could've told everybody in entire fucking world! Weren't you scared?" Germany thought about it for second.

"I don't know how it was simple, but it was. I just felt comfortable around him even though we were "enimes", I could tell him anything. I was never scared though because I trusted him. I never really thought about the aftermath of telling him this information. I guess thinking about it now, he could've told somebody but thank God he didn't." Lithuania couldn't believe Germany's attitude towards this.

"Then why are you so scared of everybody else finding out?"

"Because I'll have to face change."

* * *

Russia came around 4 am to a quiet house even though he expected that, who would be up a 4 am? He went directly to his room and sat down on his bed. He couldn't sleep so he just sat there and stared at the wall and let his thoughts run wild. Germany had a secret and Hungary, Prussia, America and Lithuania knew. RUssia wasn't surprised when his thoughts started to get depressing. Lithuania, was scared of him. Estonia and Latvia was scared of him also. He heard what they said about him when they thought he wasn't around. He could see the fear in their eyes just like he could see the disappointment in Ukraine's eyes. He could also see the hatred that filled the eyes of Poland when he saw him. He was used to all the looks and all the gossip, but he hated them so much.

He could feel himself crying so he decided to go to the bathroom and wash his face. Once he was in the bathroom he turned the sink on and splashed some water in his face. He took a towel and dried his face then looked in the mirror. Looking at himself made him sick, from his purple eyes to the scars on his neck. He hated his personality, he hated his actions, he hated the tears that went down his face. He couldn't stand looking at himself.

"You make me fucking sick." He growled. He reeled his arm back then punched the mirror. He just stood there with his hand in the mirror breathing heavily. He heard the sounds of hurried footsteps in the hallway and they sounded like they were coming towards his room. When he heard the door open and close he expected to see Lithuania, but to his surprise it was Germany.

"Russia, what was that noise? He heard him ask. He took his hand out the mirror then turned to him, he saw Germany's face go from worry to horrified in an instant.

"Russia, why did you this to your hand?" Russia said nothing and walked over to his bed leaving Germany standing in the bathroom doorway. Germany watched as Russia took his shoes off and laid down. What the hell is going on?

"Russia-"

"I know you're hiding something from me." He cut him off, Germany looked confused.

"What?"

"I know you're hiding something from and I also know that Lithuania knows."

"Lithuania doesn't know anything, I'm not hiding anything." Russia turned over and looked at him.

"I know you're lying, I told you I have eyes and ears everywhere. I know about the conversation between you and Hungary and the conversation between you and Lithuania." Russia got up and out of bed and started walking over to Germany.

"You might as well tell me now or there will be consequences. You're already weak enough, I don't think your body can handle anymore damage." Germany thought about it. He was right, he couldn't take anymore damage. Germany was on the verge of collapsing every day. He knew Russia wasn't bluffing when he was talking about how there would be consequences. He started shifting from foot to foot and looking around the room before his eyes landed on Russia's hand. It was bloody, bruised and it had glass sticking out of it.

"I'll tell you if you let me fix your hand." Russia thought about it for a second before agreeing. He followed Germany in to the bathroom and sat down on the toilet. He watched as Germany looked through a draw and pulled out tweezers, bandages and tape and set them on the counter. He took the tweezers and carefully started pulling out the glass. When he finished he looked through another draw and found a cloth. He wet the cloth then started cleaning out the cut up hand, once he was finished, he threw the cloth off to the side then started bandaging the hand. Russia watched him do this and started to feel a strange feeling in his gut. The way Germany looked so careful and determined made Russia's heart flutter. He snapped out his thoughts when Germany stood up, he looked down at his hand then back at Germany.

"I let you fix my hand so now you have to tell me your secret." Germany felt his stomach drop and sweat appear on his forehead. He looked everywhere except Russia and started shifting on his feet.

"I uh, I'm I'm, I-I," Germany tried but the words wouldn't come out. Russia didn't show a look of annoyance, in fact, he didn't show any emotion at all.

"Go on." He commanded.

"I'm, I'm a woman."

* * *

**There you have it, Germany's a girl. I'm know some of you guys will read this and be like 'really?' I have been dropping hints though so you guys shouldn't be surprised. This my second Fem Germany story and there's probably going to be a lot more after this. I just really, really, really love Fem Germany! I really want to write an America x Fem Germany story because that is my OTP. But I also love America x Germany. If I did make a America x Fem Germany story, would you guys read it. I'd really appreciate it. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter and don't forget to comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

Russia wasn't ready for the response that had gotten, he sat there shocked looking at Germany. Germany was standing in front of him shifting from foot to foot not looking at him. All this time Germany was a woman and he never noticed. How could he not notice? He sees everything, he would've noticed something. This thinking was making his head hurt so he decided not to believe it.

"Don't lie to me Germany." Germany looked shocked before relief washed over her face. He didn't believe her, that was good. Her secret will be safe for another day, but on the other hand, she didn't like being called a liar. She wasn't going to stand there and be called one either.

"I'm not lying." She stated. Russia laughed which made her angry.

"Of course you are!" Russia was laughing but it wasn't his normal laugh, it was his awkward laugh. He didn't want to believe that Germany was girl, this was somebody he knew as a man, he didn't think he could see Germany as a woman. Germany's anger was showing on her face.

"I am a woman!" With that she stormed out the room. Russia buried his hands in his hands and shook his head. Germany couldn't be a woman, she just couldn't.

"Shit."

* * *

Russia thought everything that happened last night was dream until he looked at his hand and saw the bandages. Germany was a girl, great, just fucking great. How was she going to act now? Was she going to be the girly- girl type, the bitchy type or the tom boy? Was she going to be more emotional and sensitive now? How would she be when it was her time of the month? Russia had to stop thinking about because it was making his head hurt. His stomach started growling so he decided it was time for breakfast. He got up and went to the door, when he opened it he saw something he didn't expect to see. Germany was standing in his doorway in a maids outfit. Russia noticed that it was altered so it could show of her assets. The outfit was tight so there was no way anybody could miss her curves. Russia could see that the top part of her outfit was cut to show her cleavage more. His eyes wandered down to her legs and saw that she had on white thigh high stockings. Germany let Russia take it all in before clearing her throat to get his attention. Russia eyes shot up to face and locked eyes with her's.

"Do you belive me now?" She asked with an annoyed look on her face. She didn't think she would have to go this far just for him to believe her. She didn't even want to go this far, this was all Hungary's idea. Russia looked a little uncertain like he didn't want to believe it even though he knows it is true.

"N-no." He answered hesitantly. Germany went wide eyes in shock before anger filled her face. How the fuck does he still not believe her? What does she have to do for him to believe her? Germany was so angry that she could've punched him in face but she decided not to, she wouldn't be able to handle the consequences with the condition her body is in. Germany calmed down and smiled at Russia, she knew what she had to do.

"Fine, fine, don't believe me." With that she walked off. Russia stood there uneasily watching as she walked away. Russia knew it was true but he didn't want believe it. It didn't help that he felt his arousal harden during the interaction. He went back in his room and laid down on his bed. His erection was restrained under his boxer and it was painful but he didn't do anything about it. He laid there for while uncomfortable with a tent in his boxers before deciding he was going to take a cold shower. He got up and went to the bathroom, once he was in the bathroom he undressed in turned the water on. Before he got in he gave his hard on a stroke and let out a moan. He gave himself another stroke and moaned again. His thumb went to the head of his penis and smeared the pre cum around. He sat down on the edge of the tub and continued stroking himself. This was all because of Germany and her stupid women body. Why did have she have to be so... so? Russia pulled himself out of his thoughts when he felt him near his climax. He made his grip on his penis firmer and stroked himself slower. After a few of those strokes his breath hitched and he came into his hand. His breaths were heavy as he stood up and changed the temperature of the water. He changed his mind about the shower, he legs weren't cooperating with him because of his recent activity so he was going to take a bath. He sat there on the edge of the tub and waited for the tub to fill up. Once it was filled to where he wanted he flopped into the tub not caring about the water getting on the floor.

* * *

Russia was finished with his bath and threw some clothes on then went to get something to eat. When he went to the kitchen he made himself something to eat then went to the dining room where he saw everybody except for Germany sitting at the table, they went silent when they saw him.

"Where's Germany?" He asked.

"She wasn't feeling good so she went to bed." Hungary answered. Russia sat down and started eating, while he was eating he listened to everybody converse. When he finished he went to his office to do some work. He sat down at his desk and started on his papers when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." The door opened and Germany walked in, she was holding a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses.

"Do you need something?" Russia asked.

"I wanna get drunk." She answered.

"Then get drunk."

"I need a drinking buddy." Russia pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, he signaled for Germany to take seat in the chair in front of his desk. Germany walked over and sat down then put the vodka and shot glasses down. Russia took the bottle and poured the vodka in her glass, he watched as she knocked the drink back. Her face had a pained expression so Russia guessed she wasn't use to drinking vodka.

"Are you okay?" She just nodded and signaled for him to fill her glass again and he did just that. He refilled her glass every time she put it down but never once did he pour a shot for himself.

After Russia didn't know how many shots, Germany was drunk. Her cheeks were tainted red and she was swaying side by side. Her smile was lopsided as she looked at Russia.

"Can-can I tell you somethin'?" She asked slurred words.

"What?"

"I'm- I'm a woman." Russia let out a sigh.

"I know, you told me before." Germany got up and stumbled or over to Russia's side of the desk and stood in front of him.

"Do you wanna see something?"

"What?" Germany awkwardly pulled down her maids dress and had a hard time stepping out of it. Russia held her arm so she wouldn't fall. Once she was finished getting undressed she stood in front of Russia with her lopsided grin plastered on her face.

"Tadaa! Do like what you see?" Russia's eyes wandered before he focused again and nodded.

"I'm glad." She said awkwardly saddled him and threw her arms around his neck. She leaned in close to his ear.

"You wanna know something else?" She whispered. Russia felt his arousal growing in his pants, his breathing was getting heavy.

"W-what?" He half moaned.

"I'm a virgin." She whispered. Russia wanted to be surprised but all he could think about was his hard on being restricted under his boxers, pants and a naked Germany sitting on his lap.

"And I was wondering if you would be my first?" She rolled her hips on his lap causing his breath to hitch. She then started nibbling on his neck causing him to let out a moan.

"Please? Since I consider you a really good friend, will you please be my first?" Something clicked inside of Russia that made him grab her face a crashed her lips together. Germany didn't really know what to do so Russia had to mostly do everything. He had to run his tongue over her lips for a while until she realized she had to open her mouth. Once she did, Russia's tongue explored the inside of her mouth causing her to moan. When he pulled away they were both breathing heavy.

"I'll do it."

* * *

**I can't remeber when I updated this last but I'm sure it was a while ago and I just want to say sorry for the wait. I've been busy school work and I didn't feel like writing. I'm done with all the school work but that doesn't mean I'm going to be updating a lot because I'm lazy. So for the suckish pre sex writing, next chapter there will be smut but you might be dissapointed. Anywho! Leave a comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

Russia helped Germany off his lap then got up himself. He held her hand as they walked through the hallway, as he walked he saw them peeking from their bedroom doors. Germany was walking behind him stumbling all over the place. Russia thought about what this might look like in their eyes with Germany drunk and stumbling and Russia practically dragging her towards his bedroom. It probably looked like some shady stuff was about to happen in his room. With that thought Russia was a little hesitant about the thing that was about to happen.

_"Since I consider you a **friend**, will you please be my first." _Was the only thing that made him want to do this. Russia didn't have many friends, even though he considered everybody a friend not many felt the same way with him.

Russia led Germany into his room and towards the bed. He sat down on the foot of the bed ans signaled for her to stand in front of him. He opened his legs and undid his pants. He pulled her to stand between his legs. His hands roamed up the sides of her body then went to her breasts where he gave them a squeeze. He rolled her nipples in between his fingers causing little moans to escape from her mouth.

"On your knees." He instructed. Germany did what she was told and got down on her knees, Russia pulled his member out and gave it a couple of strokes.

"Gave me your hand." He told her. She put her hand out for him to grab, he put her hand on the base of his penis. She looked at Russia for the next instruction.

"Start stroking it." Germany started stroking. It wasn't paced and the grip was a little tight but Russia didn't hold it against her, this was her first time. He told her to go at a nice medium pace and loosen her grip a little. She did just that, Russia was able to relax and let the pleasure flow through him. Russia enjoyed the handjob that he was getting but he wanted more. He grabbed the hand the hand that was stroking him causing her to stop.

"U-use your mouth." He said with a shaky breath. Germany looked at his throbbing red penis that had precum leaking from it with her lopsided smile. Russia looked down to see this take place. Germany saw a bead precum leak from his cock and lapped it up with her tongue causing Russia to inhale sharply. Germany then gave a lick from the base to the tip of his cock before taking the head of his cock in her mouth. Her tongue started swirling around the head and Russia tried holding back his moans. She started sucking lightly on the head, this time Russia let out a small moan. Russia put his hand on Germany's head and pushed lightly to signal for her to take more of him in her mouth. She got the hint and took more of him in her mouth. Russia started thrusting into her mouth causing Germany to moan around his cock, the vibrations around his cock made him shudder. He pushed her head down more so now she was deepthroating him, feeling her throat working around him almost sent him over the edge.

"Good you're so good, look at me." Germany looked up at him. The way her cheeks were hollowed as sucked and the lust in her eyes made Russia cum. Germany swallowed around it and didn't pull off until she got every last drop. Russia flopped back on the bed breathing heavy.

"For a virgin that was really good." Germany climbed up on the bed and straddled him.

"We're not done yet are we?" Russia grabbed Germany's waist and flip them over so he was on top.

"Not yet." He said with a husky voice in her ear. Russia sat up reached or to his nightstand and picked up his bottle of lube and a condom. He poured some on his hands and slicked them up. He slowly pushed one finger into her causing her to inhale sharply.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He slowly started moving the finger in and out causing little mewls and moans to escape from her. He added his second finger then after a while he was able to add his third finger. He was now fucking Germany with three fingers listening to her moan.

"Oh god!" She cried out. Russia pulled his three fingers out which made Germany make a disappointed noise.

"Don't be upset, you're about to get something better." He opened the condom and rolled it on his penis, he grabbed the bottle of lube again and poured more lube on his hand. He slicked his penis up then slowly entered her. Germany let out a long moan as he entered her then wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. He let her get use to the feeling then pulled out then pushed back in. Russia was slow at first so she could get use to the feeling but she didn't like that.

"Faster." She demanded. Russia picked up his speed causing her eyes to roll back. She dug her nails into his back causing him to hiss. Russia could feel his orgasm coming so he started slamming into Germany which made her moans louder. Soon her moans turned to screams as Russia hit that spot that made her lose all feeling in her legs.

"There, there! Oh god there!" She yelled. Russia was pounding into that spot like crazy causing Germany to cum. When she came she clench down on Russia's member with tight heat causing him to cum. He pulled out then took off the condom and threw it away. He flopped back down next to Germany and pulled her into his chest.

"Thanks for the sex" She said drifting off to sleep.

"Thanks for letting me have sex with you." It was quiet for a while as they fell asleep. Russia thought about how his day went, it was crazy from start to finish but he enjoyed it.

"Russia?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not drunk."

"Ok."

"And you didn't take my virginity." Russia shot up and looked at Germany.

"What do you mean?"

"I been lost my virginity, I'm not as innocent as the other countries may think."

"Why did you lie to me then?"

"It was easier to do this then come up to you and ask if you would have sex with me."

"Why did you want to have sex with me?"

"To prove you that I'm a woman." Russia sat there trying to process the information. He looked at the clock and it said 3:25 am, it was too early for this shit.

"So you lied about considering me you're friend?"

"No. I thought a good way to act drunk was to tell some secrets that I wouldn't tell when I am sober."

"So you do consider me a friend?"

"Yes. No matter what happened during the war I still considered you a friend and no matter what happens in the future, I will always consider you a friend." That was all Russia really cared about. He would let the other stuff slide.

"Okay then, good night." He gave Germany a kiss on her forehead before he laid back down and went to sleep.

* * *

**I tried. **


	7. Sorry

I know you guys have waited for an update on this story but I don't thinks it's going to happen. I haven't been feeling good for a while. It's been very hard to read and write lately because I've lost the motivation and it's hard for me to concentrated. I'm actually battle depression and suicidal thoughts so I have to take time for me. I'm not saying that I'm going to stop writing but this story probably won't be continued. Sorry.


End file.
